Dreams
Dreams are something that occur in the night during bed, there are all kinds of dreams. Pookies are usually the ones who dream about something but biggy wistas, biggy broders, pets, duh duhs and mumus sometimes dream too. Good Dreams Good dreams are dreams that are pleasant to have. There are a lot of things they can be about such as: *Elmo *Teddies *Bunnies *Birthdays *Getting an uppie *Getting a kitty *Getting a bunny *Getting a wista *Getting a broder *Career dreams *Being a merperson or royalty *Going on vacation *Getting picked *Becoming famous *Becoming a fairy *Turning into an animal *Becoming/meeting a superhero *Going Swimming * Other fun things Nightmares/Bad Dreams Nightmares, or bad dreams are dreams that will probably scare a pookie. There are a fair bit of things they can be about such as: * Ghosts * Kidnappers * Vampires * Wolves * Mumu and/or Duh Duh being killed * Fire *Predators * Natural Disasters * Pookie Abusers * Being killed *Being orphaned *Getting kidnapped * Losing a family member * Getting hurt *Being picked by a pookie abuser * Being lost * Pookie Haters * Mean Dragons When a pookie wakes up from a nightmare, he/she will usually be crying because he/she will be afraid. You can help them be less scared by saying something comforting, and maybe let them watch some Elmo. If it's not on then play an elmo DVD. If you don't have a DVD then read the pookie a happy book. If you can't find a happy book, give your pookie a treat or a glass of warm milk. Birthday Dreams These dreams are when a pookie dreams about their birthday that is usually the day after they have this dream. Mumus/Dudus may sneak out to buy a present or something like that to show that they heard. When the pookies wake up the mumu/dudu will say happy birthday and give the pookie the present. These dreams can turn scary though. Career Dreams Career dreams are a type of good dream where a pookie dreams about what they might be when they grow up. Sometimes, the thing they dream about being when they grow up is based on their personality. Career Dreams a Pookie might have * Pop/Rock Star *Actor/Actress *Superhero *Pet Trainer *Doctor *CEO of a cartoon character they like *Dentist *Teacher *Chef *King/Queen *Butcher *Model *Hair Stylist *Fashion Designer *Makeup Artist *Author *Architect *Lawyer *Veterinarian *President *Zookeeper *Ski Instructor *Director *Summer Camp Counselor *Gamer *Scientist *Explorer *EPF agent *Artist *Composer *Vet *Voice Actor *Astronaut *Princess/Prince * Policewoman/Policeman * Firefighter *Chef Trivia * Some mumus/duhduhs don't like birthday dreams. * Some pookies don't have dreams. *Some drama llamas keep having nightmares to get attention, to be annoying or to cause drama. *Some pookies don't have or know about career dreams or birthday dreams. *Rarely, the birthday dream can also be a nightmare if something bad happens such as a kidnapper crashing the party and kidnapping the pookie and all her/his friends and skilling (Killing) his/her family,or if a present was replaced with a bomb. *Some pookie career dreams apply to certain genders (eg fashion-girl president-boy) Category:Pookies Category:Daily Life and Routines